Titanium
by m3ggi3
Summary: Zuko is Titanium. A little drabble-ish Zuko POV on The Agni Kai. I will defeat you. You are slipping, I will conquer. To the lyrics of Titanium by David Guetta Ft. Sia. Cut me down, but it's you who has further to fall. FOR THE TEN YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF AVATAR!


_The Song is Titanium by David Guetta Featuring Sia._

_This is for the ten year anniversary of the Avatar: The Last Airbender finale. You've done well Zuko. Time to rest._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: No lyrics, characters or recognisable events belong to be. They belong to Bryke. **

* * *

_Rated: T for slight violence.  
Ships: Uhmmmm maybe a little Zutara(ish) at the end. It just happened. I prefer Kataang personally but I do like Zutara. Being in Zu's head made me love or Katara from a fiery point of view._

* * *

Enjoy! Review if convenient or you know... don't if not convenient. Eh.

* * *

_**You shout it out,**_

_**But I can't hear a word you say**_

_**I'm talking loud not saying much**_

No more. It was time. I deserve this. Aang deserves this. Everyone, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Jin and her family, Mai, Ty-Lee, everyone in the world deserves peace.

_**I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet**_

_**You shoot me down, but I get up**_

I won't let it get me anymore. I will defeat her. I will conquer. I won't fall.

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

Fiery whips and lashes of sharp heat pierce my skin. I won't fall. You can't beat me this time Azula.

_**Ricochet, you take your aim**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

Come on. Hit me. Hit me. HIT ME. I've fought for this. Earn the right Azula. Earn the title. Come on. Hit me.

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

I can do this. I am prepared. I will do this. I will conquer.

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

And so it begins. Brother against sister.

_**Cut me down**_

_**But it's you who have further to fall**_

Born lucky. Blessed they say she is. She is slipping through the cracks. Slipping through narrow slips. No one will be there to catch her though.

_**Ghost town and haunted love**_

What had happened to her? Her Blue fire tickles the sleeves of my shirt.

_**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**_

_**I'm talking loud not saying much**_

Come on Azula. Hit me. You prey on the weak. I am no longer weak as I once was. I will defeat you.

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

I check for Katara. Nowhere in sight. Thank heavens. This won't be easy.

_**Ricochet, you take your aim**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

Raw, unadulterated energy bursts from my palms. A power I've never felt before. Fire peals from my essence. From deep within me. I won't fall. You can't defeat me Azula.

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

A slight lift in the corner of your mouth. I've got you Azula. You won't defeat me, not today.

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

HIT ME. I am screaming at you. "Lightning? Oh I'll show you lightning." Breathe.

_**I am titanium**_

In and out. Breaths. Deep. Her eyes flick. What is there..? Katara!

_**I am titanium**_

A flying leap. Exhilaration. Collision and pain.

_**Stone-hard, machine gun**_

So much pain. But I must help Katara.

_**Firing at the ones who run**_

"Oh _Zuzu, _you don't look too good." A sinister smile as her eyes lock on her target. You prey on the weak and Katara is no weakling.

_**Stone-hard as bulletproof glass**_

The sound of moving water. The pain grows. Electricity moves fast in water. I feel my hand rise toward the place I think I heard the movement last.

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

A piercing scream. "No!" She sobs, far away. "Zuko!" Katara. Good old Katara. Why was I worried?

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

An amazing chill, beautiful and life giving takes over my body. Prodding around in my vital organs, making its self at home.

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

Her tears catch on my cheek. And suddenly there is light. Beautiful light. Life.

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

"Zuko." You look at her, the goddess who has saved your life, once again.

_**I am titanium**_

"Thank you." "I believe it's me who should be thanking you." Her hands are gentle. Like a mother's careful embrace.

_**I am titanium**_

My head bows as another scream pierces the air.

"Do you suppose Aang is okay?" She asks quietly. She is still my support, but for once, I can be hers.

"He will come back for you. If I know anything about Aang, it's that he'd come or go anywhere for you."

The Avatar was a lucky man.

* * *

_Hmmm. Smells...Shippy. I LOVE the smell of ships at 10: 30 at night!_

_Well now I feel like writing Katara fics... ONWARD!_

_REVIEW IF CONVENIENT!? IF NOT THEN HAVE A NICE DAY! I UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY!_

_Meggie xoxox_


End file.
